This invention relates generally to the field of wind chimes, and more particularly to a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes.
The generation of pleasing sounds has long fascinated mankind. From early days of percussion and wind instruments made from wood and animal hides, to more sophisticated instruments of metal and electronics, chimes have been made for many years to catch wind and produce a pleasing sound. Typically, a chime is a series of metal or ceramic pieces that hit each other or a striker in response to natural wind.
Chimes that operate on wind cannot work indoors having relatively low air movement. With so many people living in apartments or other confined spaces that cannot open windows, a chime that operates on a self-motivated principle is desired.
A primary advantage of the invention is to provide a wind chime emulator for indoor use.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a wind chime that operates by generated wind.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a wind chime that operates by magnetic inducement.
A further advantage of the invention is to provide a wind chime that operates by moving water.
Yet another advantage is to provide a wind chime that works from wind generated by solid state electronic ion flow.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes comprises a base, a power source in said base electro-magnetically connected to a post, chimes disposed about the post for receiving electromagnetic energy and a control circuit for generating intermittent electric power to said source for creating magnetic forces on said chimes to create movement of the chimes.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes comprises a base having a motor for generating intermittent power, a wind generator powered by the motor, chimes disposed in proximity to the wind generator that move in response to the wind.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes comprises a base, a motorized pump in the base for pumping liquid, a wind generator responsive to movement of the liquid and chimes that respond to the wind generation.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes comprises a base, a power source in the base and chimes that move in response to power generated by the power source.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.